


Reflection

by LilacKunzite



Category: Akudama Drive (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Hurt, Pain, Regret, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacKunzite/pseuds/LilacKunzite
Summary: After being killed, Cutthroat ponders on his feelings for Swindler and realizes that he was in denial towards the end.
Relationships: Cutthroat & Ordinary | Swindler (Akudama Drive)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy reading! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

As his conscience faded, Cutthroat wondered why he would even bother to wait so patiently to kill Swindler when he was clearly driven by his homicidal feelings to murder people right on the spot. He hadn't racked up a prison sentence of 967 years for nothing after all. His eyes widened as something dawned on him. He felt an overwhelming sense of joy just by being around Swindler. He even felt compelled to protect her to such an extreme extent that cutting off his own legs became nothing to him. Without realising it, she soon became somebody precious to him... His heart plummeted as he recalled her crunched up face and saliva trickling down her chin when he gripped her throat; he released her as soon as he registered what he was doing. He felt a deep sense of guilt crushing down on his heart like a heavy boulder.

He wanted to be close to Swindler again... He wanted to immerse himself in her warm kindess and gentle smile that always seemed to melt away all of his anguish and sorrow. He wanted to gaze into her tender eyes with love. But it was all too late now...

"I miss you... My angel..." He croaked, covering his eyes with his arm. He had never intended to kill her from the beginning. And yet, ironically, he had somehow managed to convince himself into believing that his love for her was never real from the start and that his actions were merely a means to get closer to her so that he could satiate his bloodlust by murdering her. He had never felt any worse in his lifetime as he felt now. His lips trembled as he felt his body grow cold and numb. His breathing ceased as he drifted off into eternal slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and commenting! I appreciate it guys! (. ❛ ᴗ ❛.)


End file.
